


Punto e a capo

by AkaneMikael



Series: Opposti in contrasto [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brazil gp, M/M, POV Charles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Charles aspettava da molto un chiarimento con Seb ed arriva non nel momento più ideale, soprattutto la conclusione non è quella che il ragazzo si rende conto di aver sperato. Contrariato dalle situazioni avverse che sta vivendo, si sente soffocare, ma qualcuno riuscirà a ridargli un po' di serenità.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Opposti in contrasto [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443109
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Punto e a capo

**Author's Note:**

> il GP è quello del Brasile, la fic è direttamente dopo quella di Seb e Lewis chiamata ‘Un sostegno che ci sarà sempre’. Seb e Charles hanno un contatto in gara, Seb inizialmente era visibilmente furioso e cercava di calmarsi non rientrando subito ai box, poi Mattia ha voluto il meeting a Maranello e non lì subito. Nella fic però ho fatto che Seb e Charles parlano comunque, c'è il famoso chiarimento infatti il loro rapporto è uno dei temi di questa saga. Provando a vedere le cose dal punto di vista di Charles (per me non è facile perché sono sebcentrica) credo che fosse in uno stato d’animo molto distruttivo, al contrario di Max che aveva vinto la gara e che era al settimo cielo. Attualmente non ho ancora scritto l’ultima fic della serie, che dovrebbe essere in Abu Dhabi, non è che debba per forza finire con la conclusione del mondiale, però in realtà il punto è che non so come uscire dalla situazione di merda in cui mi sono cacciata, perciò spero mi venga presto un’illuminazione. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

# PUNTO E A CAPO

#  [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3d6868dcad7dac3f9d0da476a2477a2b/2b7f5844b6624fe2-84/s1280x1920/14caf6cbd517d71bb330ccfd1e047702885a2772.jpg)

Ce la dobbiamo cavare da soli.   
Sentirglielo dire mi lascia un sapore dolce amaro.   
Credo dentro di me, e me ne rendo conto solo ora dopo questo dialogo, che sperassi nel suo farsi da parte in mio favore.  
Se ci penso quest’anno ho vinto due gare, una grazie a lui ed un’altra... beh, con merito personale.   
Però so che se avessi sempre avuto il suo sostegno, se avesse corso sempre per me, avrei avuto un sacco di risultati in più. Ho sempre fatto delle ottime qualifiche da dopo la pausa in poi. Ad un certo punto le cose hanno fatto click, sentivo la macchina, andavo forte... ma poi in pista c’è sempre stato qualcosa, qualche casino... non so, mi sono sempre sentito solo. Non supportato nella giusta maniera. Non da un team che doveva fare strategie migliori, non da un compagno che voleva farmi le scarpe come io volevo farle a lui, per lo meno in pista.   
Credo che speravo in un suo passo indietro. In una sua ammissione del tipo ‘ok Charles, tu sei il futuro. D’ora in poi guiderò per te!’  
Perché quando ci sono i team così, che funzionano in questo modo, il pilota scelto vince sempre.   
Certamente non ho mai lontanamente considerato di farmi io da parte finchè lui corre, so che correrà fino al 2020, che ha il contratto. So che cercherà di vincere il mondiale in rossa che vuole tanto. Ma non sono disposto ad essere la spalla di nessuno, però so che tutti ne abbiamo bisogno di una. Specie in una squadra come la nostra, per nulla pronta ed adatta.   
Non so però... sinceramente non penso che ci sarà mai un punto d’incontro in questo senso.  
Binotto non ha le palle, non riuscirà mai ad imporre una scelta di questo tipo, io non l’accetterei comunque e nemmeno Seb. Però serve uno in grado di gestirci e Mattia non lo è mai stato, perciò speravo che Seb... beh, cambiasse idea.  
Ci ho sperato molto in questo periodo che mi ha chiesto per riflettere su di noi. Questa è stata la resa dei conti.  
Ho visto che correva per sé stesso, ma non pensavo che sarebbe mai stato disposto a venirmi addosso pur di non farsi da parte. Per me è successo questo, per qualcuno è stata colpa mia. Io mi riguardo le immagini e non capisco, non sono ancora lucido.  
E poi le sue parole realiste.   
Ha ragione in quello che ha detto, ma sono anche convinto della mia. Nessun pilota sarà mai la spalla di nessuno perché tutti vogliono vincere, è una cazzata questa della squadra. Il punto però è che ha ragione quando dice che se due sono gestiti dalla stessa persona, inevitabilmente uno sarà avvantaggiato e non è questo il punto, il punto è la coerenza generale della stagione. Non puoi andare di gara in gara e vedere chi va meglio quel giorno e aiutare lui. Che poi... parliamo del modo in cui pensa di aiutare? Ma lasciamo perdere.   
Solo.   
Mi sento solo. Dopo questo dialogo con Seb nel quale ho sperato un sacco, mi sento solo.   
Mi siedo nel mio posto e mi accascio pensando che ho bisogno di qualcuno, di qualcosa. Mi chiudo gli occhi con le mani e scuoto la testa sentendo là fuori un casino assurdo.   
Max ha vinto, Pierre è secondo. Mi sembra di essere preso in giro. Io sono qua isolato.   
La voce di Seb rimbomba nella mia testa, in questa sorta di chiusura civile.   
Non ci sarà più un noi, non c’è mai stato davvero, ma non ci sarà di sicuro. Nessuno dei due cederà, ora siamo entrambi sinceri nell’ammetterlo, ma non è questo il punto che mi sta bruciando gli occhi su cui premo i palmi.   
È che mi sono appena accorto che speravo di avere Seb al mio fianco.   
L’ho assaggiato per la prima parte dell’anno. Ho visto quanto bello poteva essere averlo dalla mia, sia in pista, che fuori. E lo volevo. Non me lo sono detto, forse. Non lo so. Ma alla fine sono qua davanti alle spalle che mi ha definitivamente dato, dopo alcuni momenti in cui mi sono illuso di poter essere tornato ad un bel rapporto con lui. Ed invece no. Invece non lo avrò più dalla mia parte. Non come pilota, non come amico. E forse, dopotutto, avevo bisogno di un amico.   
Penso a Pierre, quel piccolo sole dolcissimo. Per lui non sarebbe una vera amicizia pura, perché so che dentro di sé è innamorato di me, ci sarebbe sempre un altro sfondo fra noi, ma io ora non penso di poterglielo dare.   
Questo non toglie che ci sarò sempre per lui, che gli voglio bene in un modo che non so spiegare. Però la consapevolezza che lui è innamorato di me dentro di sé e che io non posso sfogarmi e dirgli tutto quello che mi succede, specie di Max, mi frena.   
E invece mi serve un rapporto dove io possa dire tutto.   
Seb era quella persona, lo stava diventando, ad un certo punto lo era e mi piaceva. Poi mi ha aiutato a vincere ed ho rovinato tutto.  
Sarebbe bastato poco, da parte mia. Forse non ciò che lui si sarebbe aspettato, ma poco.   
Mi rendo conto che in questa solitudine assurda sto piangendo e forse piango per la frustrazione nel realizzare che le cose non sono andate nemmeno lontanamente come le volevo e soprattutto non ci andranno mai.   
Non nella F1, non in alcuno dei miei rapporti personali, di nessun genere.   
Vorrei poter avere Pierre come il fratello che era, invece so che non può esserlo davvero anche se lo adoro.   
Vorrei avere un amico sincero.  
Vorrei un compagno che mi aiuti in pista.  
E vorrei Max.  
Dio, come lo voglio. Come ne ho bisogno.   
Sospiro e scuoto la testa, ho bisogno di aria e di una doccia.   
Esco da qua per capire se posso andarmene, non ce la faccio più, mi sento soffocare.   
Quando esco, c’è gente della Ferrari che inizia a sbaraccare nel più totale silenzio imposto da Mattia, fuori dai garage si sente un gran chiasso. Gente che dà comunicazioni urlando sorpresa, altri che festeggiano, succede un po’ di tutto. Chiedo a qualcuno cosa succede, ho perso la cognizione del tempo e non so più a che punto siamo.   
Mi avvertono che Lewis è stato penalizzato e che Carlos è il terzo classificato e penso ridendo ironico che è un podio incredibile. Esco dal retro per andare al Motorhome, mi laverò, mi cambierò e me ne andrò. In questo noto gli angoli dei festeggiati, la McLaren, la ToroRosso e la RedBull. Mi soffermo per guardare Max che è così felice che lo merita, lo so che lo merita. E vorrei essere parte di quella felicità.   
Vorrei avere parte della sua forza di carattere, quella capacità di insultare quando serve senza paura, di dire tutto ciò che pensa a testa alta. Di andare avanti comunque, di credere in sé stesso e di poter andare avanti bene anche da solo.   
Vorrei lui.   
Mentre lo intravedo, mi sento spingere verso di lui, vorrei afferrarlo e trascinarlo via, perdermi nel suo abbraccio.  
Si può avere tanto bisogno dell’abbraccio di qualcuno?  
Invece me ne vado con la coda fra le gambe, sconfitto da una situazione di merda che forse vivo peggio di quel che è in realtà.   
È che mi sento solo e non riesco oggi a sopportarlo. Non ce la faccio.   
Guardo anche Pierre che piange di gioia. Vorrei essere innamorato di lui, sarebbe stato tutto più facile. Invece il bene che gli voglio è diverso.   
Quando salgo nella mia stanza nel Motorhome Ferrari intravedo Lewis che si intrufola nella stanza di Seb e il magone torna a salire.   
Seb ha comunque lui, uno che lo ama, una relazione bellissima. Loro si sostengono e ultimamente non hanno nemmeno paura di mostrare quello che c’è fra loro.   
Io entro nella mia e non c’è nessuno, nessuno busserà, nessuno verrà a vedere come sto o forse lo farà ma non sarà la persona di cui ho bisogno, che voglio davvero.   
Mentre mi spoglio sento bussare, di malavoglia vado ad aprire, non sono in grado di sostenere alcuna conversazione.   
Con sorpresa mi ritrovo il visetto felice e arrossato di Pierre, un Pierre che puzza un sacco di champagne. Sarà su di giri, mi chiede se può entrare ed io lo faccio passare. Appunto.   
Non è chi volevo.   
\- Come stai? - Mi chiede apprensivo mentre si sforza di non essere troppo felice per non ferirmi. Io mi riscuoto e sorrido rendendomi conto che gli voglio bene e non deve essere giù per me.   
\- Bene! Me ne vado, sai? Tu ora andrai a festeggiare e fai bene. - Mi affretto a dire, lui guarda la mia tuta che scende sulla vita e si morde il labbro. È eccitato, ha voglia sicuramente di me. Ora che è su di giri potrebbe buttarsi, ma io non voglio. Già il non potermi confidare con lui mi turba.   
\- No perché non vieni con me? Ti prego, sarei così felice se venissi... - Soppeso l’idea di distrarmi e andare a divertirmi con lui, ma so che ci proverebbe e dovrei respingerlo oppure preso dalla mia crisi assurda berrei e me lo farei per mandare tutto a quel paese. E lo farei davvero. Un disastro assurdo.   
Scuoto la testa e sorrido malinconico carezzandogli la guancia rossa e calda.   
\- Scusami, non sono dell’umore, ti rovinerei la festa ed è l’ultima cosa che voglio. - Mi conosce, sa che è una cosa da me rifiutare se di cattivo umore e sa che quello che è successo in gara oggi è una cosa assolutamente che mi butta giù. Lui sa come sono fatto davvero.   
Lui, malinconico e deluso, mi prende la mano e me la stringe e mi sento meglio, ma voglio Max, voglio disperatamente Max e farei un disastro con lui stasera.   
\- Sicuro? Sarei davvero troppo felice se venissi... - A momenti si inginocchia per implorarmi. Sorrido ancora cercando di essere più convincete e scuoto la testa.   
A questo punto lui si arrende, lo lascio andare e contemporaneamente lo spingo verso la porta. Lui riluttante mi lancia un ultimo sguardo e poi va via.  
Sei una persona dolcissima, non meriti di essere ferito da uno stronzo egoista come me.   
Quando rimango solo, prendo il telefono seguendo uno dei miei impulsi.  
Fisso il nome di Max nelle chat di Whatsapp.  
Dio cosa darei per essere con lui, per un solo abbraccio.  
Mi mordo la bocca, apro la chat e metto il dito nel posto per scrivere, si apre la tastiera e fisso le lettere.   
Cosa gli dico? Tanto leggerà domani, figurati. Sarà già verso qualche locale ad ubriacarsi come un matto.   
Ripenso al nostro primo bacio, era una sera come questa. Lui aveva vinto un GP ed era andato a festeggiare.   
Come iniziano le cose. Come finiscono.   
‘Avrei bisogno di un solo secondo con te’  
Guardo ridendo di me stesso per la mia stupidità. Non glielo manderò mai.   
Scuoto la testa e faccio per schiacciare la freccia che cancella, ma invece schiaccio il tasto invio.  
Tipico lapsus di merda.  
\- Cazzo! - guardo le virgolette apparire. Beh, tanto non guarderà, sarà già in macchina verso chissà dove.   
Sto per buttare il telefono, mi infilerò in una doccia e mi laverò e me ne andrò. Devo dimenticare tutto.   
In questo istante, il cellulare fa plin, spalanco gli occhi e invece di mollarlo, lo guardo shoccato.   
‘Sei fortunato, non sono ancora andato. Ti aspetto in albergo.’  
Mi mordo la bocca. Pensavo andasse via diretto, ma evidentemente non era così convinto di vincere e non si è portato l’outfit adatto.   
Ci rifletto mentre sospiro. Mi storco la bocca e scuoto la testa. Un solo secondo, non mi serve altro.   
Non voglio niente di speciale, solo guardarlo e abbracciarlo. Ho bisogno di questo.  
Mi sento così idiota.   
Alla fine mi cambio velocemente senza lavarmi e mi precipito fuori scrivendo al mio assistente che voglio andare velocissimo in albergo.   
L’assistente che aveva provveduto a prendere le mie cose per portarmi subito in aeroporto, mi dice che ha già preso tutto, io scorbutico gli dico che devo tornarci comunque.  
Ripensandoci, Max era stato ottimista se è dovuto tornare in albergo per cambiarsi. Aveva previsto di rimanere un’altra notte qua, perché avrebbe festeggiato.   
Ridacchio e mentre lo faccio con la macchina che mi riporta in albergo, non lontano da qua, mi sento meglio e mi rendo conto che è ovviamente merito di quel cretino che mi sta influenzando troppo.   
Non ci posso credere, cosa sto facendo, a cosa sono ridotto.   
È che forse almeno una cosa nella mia vita ora come ora potrebbe darmi soddisfazione o farmi stare meglio o andare bene.   
Non lo so, non va male davvero.  
Sto economicamente alla grande, faccio il lavoro dei miei sogni e corro per una macchina storica. Insomma non è vero che va tutto male.   
È solo che mi sembra che ciò che conta ora come ora... beh, stia andando in vacca, ecco.   
Il dialogo con Seb mi ha demolito quanto la consapevolezza che con la Ferrari è un’utopia. Non lo so.   
Vedo tutto nero, ho bisogno di una boccata d’aria fresca.   
Appena scendo dalla macchina gli dico al volo che non so quanto ci metterò e che stia nei paraggi, l’assistente perplesso va a parcheggiare mentre io sfreccio dentro impaziente. Impaziente salto le scale due a due e arrivo al secondo piano volando.  
Corro verso la sua porta col cuore in gola.  
Un secondo.  
Una cosa della mia vita di cui mi importa da matti.   
Una cosa deve andare bene. Ti prego.   
Quando apre la porta lui è quasi pronto, ha la camicia nera aperta. Io non so, non capisco più nulla.   
Entro saltandogli quasi addosso, lo abbraccio e nascondo il viso contro il suo collo intossicante di profumo, quel suo buon profumo.   
Dio mio, sono così cotto? Sono finito, non sono cotto. Stiamo parlando di Max. Con la fortuna che ho ora, sceglierà Daniel.   
Stringo la presa e solo quando sento che sorpreso ricambia l’abbraccio, solo quando sento la sua voce roca schernirmi, mi sento meglio.   
\- Ehi, sei davvero uno straccio... - Così rido sentendo le lacrime che tornano a salire, ma le ricaccio indietro.   
\- Sono disperato se ho bisogno di te per stare meglio, eh? - Cerco di metterla giù come uno scherzo, ma non so se risulta tale. Mi separo e lui mi guarda tenendomi per la vita, ha un’espressione dolce in questo momento, poi assottiglia gli occhi come se capisse da non so cosa.   
\- Hai parlato con Seb? - Lui sa tutto, è il solo che sappia tutto. Anche questo dice molto. Mi mordo la bocca e scuoto la testa per poi annuire e alzare le spalle confuso.   
\- Sì beh... ci ho sperato tanto in un dialogo con lui che quando è arrivato nel peggiore dei modi... beh, forse era meglio non arrivasse! - Cerco ancora di sdrammatizzare e lui sorride dispiaciuto, mi carezza la guancia e per un momento non sembra nemmeno lui.  
Dov’è finita la sua sfrontata insensibilità? Avevo bisogno di un calcio in culo, credo. Invece mi sta carezzando.   
\- Cosa ti aspettavi dopo la gara di oggi? - Alzo le spalle e le scuoto per poi lasciarmi andare sul suo letto, lui si scioglie da me e riprende a prepararsi, si allaccia i polsini, è ancora scalzo. Lo guardo e lo trovo sexy ed ho voglia di lui. Se ne ho voglia significa che sto meglio.   
\- Mi ha cercato lui. Mattia ha detto che non ci sarebbe stata riunione oggi e che ci vediamo domani a Maranello. Però mi è piombato in stanza e... e niente, abbiamo parlato. Ha detto che gli scontri fra compagni sono normali e che... - cerco di ricordare tutto, ma mi focalizzo sul fulcro finale del discorso. Alzo le spalle sfinito di tutto questo. - E che ognuno correrà per sé, che siamo soli, che se due piloti corrono sotto lo stesso capo e questo capo è un inetto incapace di gestire le cose, finisce inevitabilmente in merda. Che Toto è l’esempio da prendere. Ma di Toto ce n’è uno. Comunque niente, il succo è che sono solo come una merda e che non ci sarà più un noi. - La dico forse in modo troppo tragico, ed io che cercavo di sminuire. Max alza un sopracciglio finendo di allacciarsi la camicia che inizia ad infilarsi sotto i jeans.   
\- Noi? Cosa speravi, di ricreare la squadra che tu hai provveduto a distruggere? Ti ricordo che fra i due quello disposto a fare gruppo era lui, ma sei stato tu a rifiutarlo. Lui si è adeguato a te. - Ed ecco Max ed il suo calcio in culo.  
Stranamente mentre lo dice mi sento meglio. Ecco di cosa avevo bisogno. Faccio un broncio indispettito.   
\- Sì però alla fine credo che volevo averlo come mia spalla in F1 e come amico al di fuori. - Max così ride convinto che scherzi, io incrocio le braccia e lo fisso con aria di sfida, sempre da seduto. Finisce di sistemarsi, poi divertito risponde:   
\- Ti sei bevuto il cervello. Seb è uno che ha vinto 4 mondiali. Credevi davvero che si sarebbe fatto da parte per aiutarti e che per giunta ti sarebbe stato amico? - Arriccio la bocca polemico.   
\- Ovviamente non lo credevo, ma lo speravo. È un po’ diverso. Solo che ha messo fine a tutto. Non l’ha fatto con durezza, però il risultato è quello. Ognuno per sé stesso finchè saremo insieme. E sicuramente soli, senza la guida di qualcuno che possa aiutarci. - Mattia è una grande delusione, speravamo fosse diverso. Ma non possiamo fare fronte comune per superare da soli le difficoltà. Ognuno vedrà di sé.   
E poi volevo parlargli di altre cose, a Seb. Ho bisogno del suo parere su quello che sto combinando con Max. Sento che lui potrebbe darmene uno. E poi ridere ancora con lui anche senza delle videocamere che ci riprendono.   
Cazzo.   
Che stupido.   
\- Benvenuto nella nuova F1. Tutti vogliono vincere, non ci sono squadra e compagni, ognuno è solo col proprio talento. Chi ne ha di più, spicca. Ogni tanto qualcuno può contare su un capo in gamba, ma sicuramente ci saranno altri problemi, magari di macchina, magari di chissà cosa... il positivo è che Seb si è battuto così tanto per darci più libertà in questa F1 moderna che a me, sinceramente, piace. Oggi può capitare di tutto, può essere che vinca il migliore come quello che proprio non diresti mai. Oggi ci divertiamo di più. - Max la vede così perché oggi ha vinto, ma non ha torto. Diciamo che quest’anno le cose sono cambiate molto da un certo punto di vista.   
Mi stendo sospirando nel letto, mi sento stanco ma anche meglio. Sapevo che mi bastava un secondo con lui.  
Max si siede mettendosi calzini e scarpe, io lo guardo girandomi sul fianco.   
\- Avevo un’idea diversa di come sarebbe stato. L’ho idealizzato. Tutto quanto. Ho avuto un assaggio di cosa significa avere un compagno in gamba che ti aiuta in pista, un amico e poi in generale come si sta quando tutto funziona bene. In realtà è più una lotta che un terno al lotto! - Max ride e raddrizzandosi mi prende il piede con la mano, io rimango con il contatto della sua mano su di me.   
Ci guardiamo, lui da seduto, io da steso.   
\- Ti piacerà anche così, perché quando vincerai sarà solo merito tuo! -   
\- E di una buona macchina e di qualche strategia che ha funzionato finalmente... - Aggiungo io pragmatico. Max ride e mi fa solletico sotto il piede a cui avevo tolto le scarpe entrando. Io scalcio e lui si alza.   
\- Hai capito cosa intendo. - Lui è sempre stato abituato a correre da solo, a fare le cose da solo, a vincerle in una certa maniera. Anche se in RedBull sono tutti per lui e non sono male... insomma, non è tutto rose e fiori, guarda la porcata che hanno fatto a Pierre, ma dal suo punto di vista sono tutti per lui. E poi prima c’era Daniel con cui andavano d’accordo, ma è vero che Daniel si aspettava di avere più considerazione, cosa che invece gli è stata diciamo rubata da Max... credo che lì le situazioni siano particolari, ma Max è uno che lotta per ottenere le cose e non dover condividere meriti o per lo meno condividerli il meno possibile, è una cosa che gli piace.   
Non ha mai vinto grazie agli aiuti dei compagni, in realtà. Non c’è problema, so che si può fare. Penso che tutti i piloti corrano per loro stessi. È solo che speravo, dentro di me, in una piccola parte di me, di avere Seb come mio compagno ed amico, ma non succederà per molti motivi, uno fra i quali perché non l’ho voluto io per primo.   
Max si china su di me e mi bacia sulla bocca.   
\- Resta quanto vuoi. Non so quando torno. - Sottintendendo che se torna e mi trova non gli dispiace.   
Sorpreso di questo gesto da fidanzati, ogni cosa viene cancellata.   
Seb, la Ferrari, la F1.   
E va bene.   
Se siamo nel momento di punto e a capo, facciamolo. Se grazie a questo almeno una cosa di quelle che volevo la ottengo, mi sta bene.   
Mentre vedo quella ‘cosa che volevo’ che esce dalla camera, sorrido ebete sfiorandomi la bocca da solo.   
Forse ci sono vicino. 


End file.
